The First Time
by NamlessandFaceless
Summary: A/U: After two years of being in a relationship, Tiana and Naveen decide to take their relationship to a new level. Tiana/Naveen


_You don't need to know my name, you don't need to know my face. Well, it isn't really your place. You don't need to know, who's behind the keys, but is there a need?_

Tiana kept glancing at the clock on the wall as her teacher droned on.

When her teacher wasn't looking she quickly looked down at her phone. Naveen had texted her a few minutes ago.

_You wanna hang out tonight?_

She quickly texted back: "_sure_" and puts her phone away before she was caught.

She looks back at the clock on the wall and was disappointed to see barley any time has past.

She could not express how much she hated physics.

She decided to start listening again; maybe that'll make time go faster. "So, Newtons First Law says that an objects will stay still unless there is interference-

OH MY GOD! THAT'S FUCKING OBVIOUS, she wanted to scream.

The bell finally rang and she left the classroom and made her way through the crowded halls towards her locker. She looked at her phone again and she had revied another text from Naveen. _Meet me in the park after work. _She sent an okay.

"Hey Tia." Smiled her friend Lottie as Tiana opened her locker, Lottie doing the same.

"Hey Lottie." She says, smiling.

"Any plans tonight?" asks Lottie.

"Well, there's work first. But Naveen asked to hang out tonight." Tiana shrugs.

"You're so lucky to have a guy like Naveen." Lottie frowns. "And I'm forever alone."

"Relax, you're only 18. You have plenty of time to meet the right guy. Or at least date."

"That's easy to say when you're in a relationship. Especially with a guy as hot as Naveen."

Tiana could feel her cheeks warm up a little. She and Naveen have been dating for two years now. Admittedly, they didn't like each other much at first but when they were forced to be partners on a project in Sophomore year they got a chance to get to know each other and that soon lead to them dating.

"But I did say the same thing before Naveen and I were together. And doesn't Travis have a thing for you though?"

"I'm not _that_ desperate."

"But he's so sweet."

Lottie shrugs.

…

Tiana went straight to work after school. She worked at a café about five minutes away from her school.

It was a slow day and she was flipping through her science textbook, getting some homework done. Her boss, Buford never let her or the other employees on their phones, so Tiana was stuck doing homework.

She had about Tiana about ten minutes left of work; there was only one party left so she was hopping no one else would come.

She let out a breath when she heard the door open. She was able to muster a fake smile and looked in the direction of the customer.

"Hey Tiana." Naveen smiled. He was wearing ripped jeans and Blink182; his hair that reminds her of Kellin Quinn's was in a messy but sexy state he always had.

Tiana quickly glanced back at Buford. Another one of his rules was that she couldn't talk to friends. She whispered, "You need to order something." She knew if he didn't, he'd just get kicked out for loitering.

"I'll have a latte please." She nodded and went to go make it. She was confused as to why Naveen was here, he texted her that he'd meet her in the park; Naveen knew she couldn't talk to friends when she's on her shift.

She placed the mug in front of him and she moved back to her textbook.

A few minutes passed and she heard Buford say behind her "You're done for the day Tiana. I'll take care of the last costumers."

She hung her apron up in the kitchen and packed up her things; she saw Naveen's gulp down his last bit of coffee.

"So what are you doing here anyway?" she asks him as they walk out of the diner.

"What? I can't see my girlfriend at work?" he asks with a smile.

"You know I can't talk to friends when I'm on my shift. And I thought we were gonna meet in the park?"

He shrugs. "I was thinking we could hang out at my place. I would've texted you if I could've."

"So you came out here instead?" she says following Naveen to his car.

"Pretty much." He smilesShe shakes her head. "Why did you change your mind?"

"My parents aren't home; they went out with some friends."

"Just like you to swoop up and opportunity like that." She smirked at him.

"You know me too well." He pressed his lips against her temple.

…

They found themselves cuddling in Naveen's bedroom. Tiana was resting her head on Naveen's chest and he had his arms around her waist. He was really warm.

He kissed her head.

"I love you." He whispered.

He sat up a little and kissed her temple.

"I love you."

He kissed her cheek.

"I love you."

He kissed her neck.

"I love you." And he began to suck on her neck.

"Stop." She says with laughter in her tone. "You're gonna give me a hickey." But she made no attempt to push him away.

He moves his lips to hers the way she loves. She smiles and rests her forehead on his, looking at him lovingly in the eye, her hands on his face, gently caressing his strong jaw with her thumbs.

She kisses him again, this time gently sticking her tongue into his mouth, his hand rubbing her back. Tiana felt a pleasurable tingle between her legs.

He continues to rub her back, his hand making his way down to her thigh, still rubbing it.

Naveen could feel himself getting hard as he and Tiana continue to make out. But he didn't want to pressure Tiana into something she didn't want to do. He knows she want her first time to be special.

To his surprise, Tiana's hands found their way under his Blink182 shirt, gently stroking his chest. To his surprise, though slightly hesitant, Tiana starts tugging Naveen's shirt up. He broke the kiss so he could pull it over his head. Their lips meet again and Tiana places her hands on Naveen's broad shoulders. Naveen gently climbs on top of her, Tiana lying on her back; their lips still locked.

"Naveen." she says against his lips.

"Mm hm?" he asks against her lips.

"I want to." she says.

He pulls her away, and looks at her dead in the eye.

"Are you _sure_?"he asks, his face serious.

She nods. "Only if you wanna."she leans up to kiss him. "I know it's your first time too."

He kisses her back. "Yeah, I wanna." and he leans down to kiss her again, pulling Tiana's shirt up and taking it off, throwing it onto his floor, then moves to her jeans as Tiana works on his belt.

Soon, they were both in only their underwear, rubbing each other's bodies. They both pull away for air, resting their forehead on the others.

"Just so we're clear," Naveen's says between each breath. "I have _no _idea what I'm doing."

"Didn't expect you to." she says, smiling at him.

"Lets try to do this slowly." he says, Tiana feeling his warm breath on her face.

"Kay." she breaths, smiling at him.

Naveen slowly, and hesitantly, reaches behind Tiana's back to unclip her bra, looking Tiana in the eye for permission. She nods and he unclips her bra and pulls it off her; joining the rest of the clothes on the floor.

On natural instinct, Tiana covers her breast with arms.

Naveen gave her another serious look. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"I _want _to. I'm just nervous."

Naveen tries to relax her by rubbing her arms and kisses her throat.

Tiana smiles and slowly lowers her arms, revealing her breasts to Naveen for the first time.

He gently cups one of Tiana's breast in his hand, Tiana letting out a sigh of pleasure.

Naveen kisses Tiana in the gap between her. He could hear her heart beat as he rests his head on her chest.

"I love you." he whispers against her chest.

"I love you too." she whispers back.

Naveen's mouth closes around Tiana's breast and began to suck on it as best he could; hoping he was giving her pleasure.

She let out a sigh of pleasure and smiles down at Naveen.

"Does this feel good?" he asks.

"Yeah." she breaths.

Suddenly, she felt a great deal of energy build up; energy demanding to be released.

"Naveen, I think I'm gonna... I'm gonna..." and then she let out her orgasm.

Naveen removes his mouth from Tiana's breasts and looks down at her. "You okay?" he asks.

She nods, "Yeah, I'm doing good."

He places his lips on Tiana's again and they kiss for a while.

Then Naveen makes his way down between Tiana's legs. He looks up at her, and she nods. Naveen's fingers clamp around Tiana's panties and slowly pulls them off. He licks his lips and leans forward; Tiana spreading her legs.

He gently brings his a hand forward and the back of his hand brushes against Tiana's womanhood. She slightly gasps and Naveen's hand shot back.

"Did I hurt you?" he asks, worried.

"No." she replies. "It actually felt really good."

"Keep going?" he asks.

"Yeah."she replies.

He brushes the back of his hand against her womanhood again and she lets out a sigh of pleasure.

He could feel Tiana was getting really wet against his hand, causing his erection to get even harder.

He gently runs his index finger on the inside of Tiana's wet lips. He kisses the inside of Tiana's thigh.

"Good?" he asks.

"Mm hm." she replies.

Then slowly, Naveen entered his finger inside of her. Tiana let out a small moan.

"That's good." she whispers.

Naveen continues to thrust his finger in and out of Tiana and soon inserts a second finger.

Naveen could feel Tiana's second orgasm coming and soon felt her cum dripping down his fingers. He took out his fingers and looks at the cum. Out of curiosity, Naveen licks it off his fingers; it's tastes salty and sweet.

He then leans his face closer and inserts his tongue inside of her. Tiana let out a gasp and Naveen looks up at her, again, worried he has hurt her.

"I liked that." she told him; so he went back to her.

Tiana places her hands on the back of Naveen's heads, pushing his face harder against her.

As he continues to eat her out, both of them feeling absolute pleasure. After a while he stops and returns to her face and kisses her gently.

"You ready?"he asks.

She nods.

"Hold on." He reaches inside of his draw and pulls out a square bit of plastic; a condom.

"How long have you had that?" she asks.

"Um, a few months. Kept it for emergencies."

"Smart boy." she smiles at him.

He gets on his knees and finally takes off his boxer shorts and threw the, onto the ground.

Tiana finally got a look at him; she wasn't really sure what would be a small dick or a big one, but she figures he had an average size.

Naveen opens the condom sqaure and took out the condom.

He was about to put it on then Tiana says, with hesitance in her face, "Can... can I put it on?"

He looks over at her, slight surprise at her boldness on his face. "Uh, sure, if you want."

She sits up and he hands it to her. She remembers what she was taught in her health class. She pinches the tip and brings her hand forward. She gently brushes her hand against his penis and he let out a long moan, this time, her hand flinching back.

"No, it felt good." he presses his lips on hers. "Don't worry."

She brings her hands forward again and brushes her hand against him again, Naveen letting out another deep, long moan. She then slips the condom onto him.

With condom on, Tiana lies down and Naveen climbs on top of her, kissing her again.

Gently, he rocks his hips and enters her as gently as he possibly could. He was happy to see as smile on Tiana's face.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Mm hm."

He slowly thrusts in and out of her, hoping he is giving her as little pain as possible.

Tiana leans up to kiss him. "Can you go a little faster?"

"You sure?" she nods.

He goes a little faster and Tiana smiles again.

Then, Naveen could feel his orgasm finally coming. He felt his semen get caught by the condom and he felt Tiana have her own orgasm.

He rolls off of her and holds her close, Tiana resting her head on his chest; listening to his heartbeat.

"Well that was nice." Tiana says.

Naveen kisses her forehead. "Same here. I lasted longer than I thought I would." he chuckles.

"I love you." she mumbles.

"Love you too." he mumbles.


End file.
